FIELD OF THE INVENTION
The present invention relates to an improved cork screw or cork extracting device having a bottle mouth supporter, and more particularly to a cork extracting device which is made such that a supporting shaft, which ascends, descends, and rotates within a bottle mouth supporter and a screw, are separately formed. The screw coupling portion at the top of the screw is inserted into a coupling portion formed at the bottom of a supporting shaft, and then the supporting shaft and the screw are assembled together to form an integral unit by either press-fixing both ends of the exterior of the coupling shaft to the screw or by sealing to fix the screw through the application of pressure using a knurling mesh at the exterior of the coupling portion. That is, a knurling tool is utilized to apply pressure to the knurling mesh for fixing the coupling portion of the supporting shaft to the screw coupling portion. When the screw is assembled the center axis of the supporting shaft and the center axis of the screw are in alignment. Also, the operating lever of the device can be coated with a synthetic resin so as to make the gripping of the operating lever more effective.
In conventional cork extracting devices having a bottle mouth supporter, since the screw is made by cutting and processing and the bottom end of supporting shaft with guide grooves and a handle is made by cutting and processing, it is difficult in these cutting steps to achieve a device in which the components thereof contain a common central axis. In fact in the prior art cork screws, the screw is frequently canted to one side of the cork screw, therefore making it difficult to effectively extract the cork from the bottle.
And, even when a coupling portion is made at the bottom end of the supporting shaft and a coil type screw is fixed by welding, there has been the problem of achieving an alignment of the axis of the shaft and the screw along a common, center axis during welding operation.
Therefore, the present invention is directed to providing a cork extracting device which solves such problems.